Nine Months
by Tropical BlueJay
Summary: Penny goes to a party with her friends and something happens that will lead to something that will have her teenage life taken away from her. (GIVEN PERMISSION TO CONTINUE THE STORY!) (On Hiatus)
1. Party Over Here

_**Author's Note:**_ _With Purple-Tina21's permission I'll be continuing this story. This is actually my first time doing a proud family story, and I'm thankful to be given this opportunity. I changed some things since we both don't have the same writing style. This was suppose to be up months ago but shit happen in my family and let's just say I recently came back from a long break. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I'll be working on the next chapter soon._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I DO NOT own Proud Family. Nor do I own Bishop (Purple-Tina21's)_

 _ **Warning**_ _: Sexual Contact. Bad Language. (Future chapters)_

 _Permission by; Purple-Tina21's_

 _Originally Written By; Purple-Tina21's_

 _Rewritten By; Tropical BlueJay_

* * *

 **Prologue: Party Over Here**

* * *

It was finally here, the night of the party that Penny has been waiting for all week. It was going to be the party of the year, and she was invited. This party had been called the 'Party Of The Century' and everyone who was everyone was going to be at this party. It was miracle that she and her friends were even invited, even if they weren't they were planning on crashing the party either way.

Penny was in her closet looking for the perfect outfit for this night. She had to wear something that'll catch people's attention, she wanted to be the attention grabber tonight. She pulled out a blue tank top and smiled softly, this would look perfect, she just had to pair it with the perfect pants. She was able to grab a pair until her phone rang from across the room on her bed.

She groaned and turned around looking over towards her bed, her phone was sitting neatly on the pillow. She walked over towards her bed and picked up the phone placing it on her ear. "Hello?," she answered.

The voice of her best friend Dijonay came from the other side, "Penny, girl are you ready?"

"Almost, I just have to pick the perfect pair of jeans," she walked back towards her closet and grabbed a pair of tight black skinny jeans. "And I just found them."

Dijonay sighed softly, "well, hurry up I don't want to be late for the party."

Penny couldn't help but roll her eyes, "okay, bye." She threw her phone on the bed and put on the clothing she picked out, it took awhile for her to put the skinny jeans on though. She walked over towards the mirror and looked at herself.

The blue tank top hugged the top of her body perfectly, and showed off some of her stomach. She turned to the side to get a side view, the skinny jeans fitted tight on her showing off her big booty. If her father was to see her wearing this he would most likely have a heart attack on sight. She walked over towards her closet and pulled out a black hoodie and placed it on. She grabbed her blue heels, and threw them out the window, this is why she planned ahead.

Penny walked over towards her dresser, and brushed his flat ironed hair. She lost the pig tails a few months ago, they just seemed childish in her opinion. She grabbed a few bracelets and put them on, before putting on big hoop earrings.

Now it was time to go to the party, Penny was going to get her freak on. She grabbed a pair of sneakers and put them on leaving her room going downstairs, on her way down she texted Dijonay telling her that she was ready.

Once she reached the bottom step she looked over towards her family, who were sitting down on the couch watching TV. The two year old twins Bebe and Cece were on the floor playing roughly with Puff.

"Bye Mama, and Daddy," Penny said making her way to the door.

"Bye baby girl, have fun" Trudy answered without looking from the TV.

Oscar looked away from the TV and towards his daughter with a huge grin, "and remember no boys, and come back at ten o'clock on the dot, no later."

Penny stopped in her tracks and turned around looking at her father as if he had twenty heads. "Ten? It's 9:30 right now!" she exclaimed.

"Exactly," Oscar turned away looking back at the TV.

"Oh, stop being a party pooper Oscar, and let the girl stay out," Sugar Mama glared at her son.

"And let her come back here pregnant? I don't think so," Oscar shook his head.

Penny groaned, she can't believe her father was doing this to her, she was older enough to stay out later than ten o'clock. "Daddy I'm not going to have sex," she crossed her arms firmly over her chest.

"That's what you say now, but later on you going to be as big as Sugar Mama," Oscar laughed, causing him to get hit in the knee with his mother's cane. "Ouch!" Oscar hissed rubbing his knee.

"How about midnight?" Penny suggested.

"No!," Oscar stated sternly.

Penny wasn't taking "no" for an answer, and she knew exactly how to get what she wanted. "Mommy," she whined.

Trudy looked at her husband, before looking at her daughter with a small smile, "you can stay out until 12:00 am."

Leave it up to her mother for being understanding. "Thank you mama," Penny walked over towards her mother and placed a kiss on her cheek. She waved to her family before leaving the house.

Penny inhaled deeply and sighed softly, "that's the taste of freedom." She giggled softly and ran to the back of her house to retrieve the heels she threw out the window. It only took her a few seconds to find them, and walk to the front of the house.

Just when she reached the front, Dijonay pulled up to her house in a black Hummer. She rolled down the window and looked at the outfit she was wearing, "are you seriously going to wear a hoodie to the party Penny?"

"Of course not girl," Penny pulled off the hoodie showing her original outfit. "Do you think my dad would allow me to leave the house looking like this?" she shook her head and walked over towards the car hopping in the backseat. "So, where you get this hummer?" she asked after greeting her other friend Zoey.

Dijonay rolled her eyes with a slight smirk, "my uncle Roger, he's letting me borrow it for the night."

"Now we going to roll up to the party in a fly car as we look fine," Zoey tried to sound cool, but failed miserably. Although she was telling the truth, all three of them were looking hella fine tonight.

Dijonay had on a tight black low cut shirt, with Apple bottom jeans, matched with red stilettos. Her blond hair was in a French braid, finally out of that messy ponytail she use to wear.

Surprisingly Zoey was looking good as well, she had gained weight over the years. She had ditched her glasses getting contacts, and she was happy when she had to get her braces removed. Tonight she was looking fire, with her baby blue dress that reached mid thigh. She had matching baby blue heels, that she finally knew how to walk in, it took her awhile to learn how to walk in heels.

Penny removed her sneakers, and placed on her heels. "Is LaCienega coming?," she asked.

"Girl, you know Bishop picked her up," Dijonay rolled her eyes pulling away from Penny's house, and towards the party.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Penny rolled her eyes leaning back into her seat.

"Yep, ever since they started going together it's like they can't be apart," Zoey commented.

Dijonay laughed agreeing with Zoey, "they like Bonnie and Clyde or Romeo and Juliet, or something."

"They do make a cute couple though, he's fine, she's pretty, and they both popular," Zoey smirked with a slight eye roll. "They might get married and have kids."

Penny sat in the back looking out the window, she didn't dare say anything about the entire Bishop and LaCienega thing. She'd probably say something she regretted later. She was honestly sick and tired about hearing how cute Bishop and LaCienega were together, she honestly didn't care. What she did care about, was how wrong LaCienega was for him, she was such a rude, shallow, and self-centered bitch. Bishop seemed really nice, cute, and caring, and it made her blood boil that LaCienega had him.

Zoey noticed that Penny wasn't saying anything. "Penny, are you okay?" she asked worried.

Penny looked at her friend and forced a smile, "yeah I'm okay." She went back to looking over the window, while the two in the front continued to talk.

* * *

 **At The Party**

* * *

They finally arrived to the party, seven minutes later. The party was packed with a bunch of juniors and seniors. The music was blasting, all you can hear was a T.I song playing from down the street, this party was definitely jumping.

"Dang, this place looks like it's jumping," Dijonay said with a huge grin.

Penny laughed, and looked at the house nodding in agreement. "I know, I can't wait to get up in there," she exclaimed with a huge grin of her own.

Dijonay parked the car and hopped out of the hummer. The other two following after her, and they all walked towards the house excited about the party. It was definitely going to be the party of the century, Penny definitely couldn't wait to get her freak on.

"Dang, look at all these people," Penny commented walking into the house with her girls.

"I know, I better go look for my boo Stinky," Dijonay winked.

Penny rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Girl, he doesn't want you."

"He's just playing hard to get that's all," Dijonay wiggled her eyebrows and walked off to go look for Stinky.

Zoey laughed watching her friend leave them, "when will Dee figure out that Stinky does not want her?"

"I don't think that'll ever happen," Penny laughed along with Zoey, which slowly died down when she seen Bishop and LaCienega approaching them, holding hands. "Oh no, here comes Beauty and the Beast," she stressed out the word beast while looking at LaCienega.

"Penny don't start any drama with LaCienega while we're here, please," Zoey pleaded.

Penny sighed heavily, "whatever." She would do anything to keep her friend happy, even if the means acting like she liked LaCienega.

"Hey girls," LaCienega waved towards them with a slight smirk.

Zoey was the first to greet them, "Hey LaCienega and Bishop." Penny repeated the greeting solely looking at Bishop the entire time.

Bishop removed his hand from LaCienega's and wrapped it around her shoulder. "What's up? Y'all just getting here?"

Zoey nods her head, "yeah."

LaCienega looked around before looking back at her two friends, "where is Dijonay?"

Penny finally looked over towards LaCienega acknowledging her presence for the first time. "Where you think? She's looking for Stinky."

Bishop couldn't help but shake his head at this, "damn that girl sprung over him."

"Yeah," Penny mumbled underneath her breathing taking a good look at Bishop. She couldn't take her eyes off him ,"y'all are lookin good tonight."

Bishop's eyes shifted over towards Penny, he gave her a small smile, "thanks, you do too Penny."

Penny couldn't help but blush, "thanks." The way her name sounded coming from his lips were wonderful.

Bishop was indeed a very good looking male, he had hazel brown eyes that would make any girl melt if he just looked at him. He was tall standing at 6'0, he was the perfect size in Penny's eyes, he had caramel skin. And Penny would be lying if she didn't want to run her skin across it. However, what Penny loved the most about him was his smile, when he smiled his dimples showed along with a perfect two rows of white teeth, his smile was the thing that held his look together.

LaCienega noticed the two staring at each other and didn't like it one bit. Bishop was her boyfriend, and he is suppose to be looking at her only. "She isn't prettier than me?" She pushed herself up against him.

This snapped Bishop out of the moment with Penny, he cleared his throat and shifted slightly. "Of course not babe, you're the prettiest thing I have landed eyes on," he leaned forward pressing a kiss on his girl's cheek.

Reality crushed down on Penny when she witnessed the kiss, Bishop wasn't her boyfriend. She hated the fact the LaCienega had snatched him up just because she was popular, it just made her blood boil with rage.

"I'm going to get a drink," she mumbled before pushing past the couple and heading towards the kitchen. It wasn't such a huge secret that she had a crush on Bishop, almost almost all the girls in the entire school wanted a piece of Bishop.

Penny walked into the kitchen, her eyes scanned the crowd before spotting a cooler on the opposite side of the kitchen. She pushed past the people and made her way to the cooler. She opened it and stared down at what was available.

Surprisingly the cooler wasn't filled with a bunch of beer, most parties have beer. She reached down and grabbed herself a Pepsi.

"Have you ever heard that drinking Pepsi makes you look sexy?" an annoying voice came from behind her.

Penny turned around, only to come face to face with the most annoying boy she had met Frankie. "Do you know how corn you sound," she opened the can and took a sip.

Frankie smirked and walked closer to her, "come on, I just want a dance from you." He reached out to touch her hip, but Penny slapped his hand away.

Penny glared at him, who the hell does this guy think he is? Trying to feel up all on her. "Try to touch me again I'll give you a black eyes, you got the buddy."

Frankie held up his hands in defense, "I don't want any trouble, I just want one dance, you can't even do that?"

"Nope," she simply answered before walking away from him. She couldn't believe Frankie wanted to dance with her, even after he had insulted her last year. He must be the dumbest person on the face of the earth to think she'll dance with him.

Penny entered a long hallway, that was connected to the living room. They weren't many people there, but she did notice Omar posted against the wall. She rolled her eyes, this idiot would be with his airhead friends. She was about to walk away until she notice him push off the wall and walk her way.

'Oh god, what does this guy want? He probably doesn't even remember my name.' She thought to herself before crossing her arms when he stopped in front of her, she watched his eyes look her up in down.

"Hey Penny, do you want to dance?"

Penny eyes widen in surprise when her name slipped from his lips. "What?" she asked stunned.

Omar raised an eyebrow, "I said do you-"

Penny shook her head cutting him off, "you just called me Penny, so you do remember my name?."

Omar laughed at this, "of course I remember your name Penny Proud, now do you want to dance?"

Penny looked at him up and down before shrugging her shoulders and following him out towards the dance floor. She was there to have a good time, and dancing with Omar was the perfect thing to do.

The two started dancing to "Can't Feel My Face" by the weeknd. First it was harmless dancing, then it changes to grinning. Penny had her back pressed against him and she was moving her hips along to the music. Omar placed his hands on her hips, grinding with her.


	2. Ain't Nothing Over There

_**Author's note:**_ _I didn't change nothing about this chapter, I just added the rest of last chapter and edited the mistakes. I plan on doing that with the next few chapters she has. And chapter five will be completely written by myself because she only did four chapters._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I DO NOT own Proud Family or Bishop (Purple-tina21's)_

 _ **Warning:**_ _Sexual contact and Bad Language._

* * *

 **Chapter one: Ain't Nothing Over There**

* * *

Later while they were talking Omar kept touching Penny and made her uncomfortable.

"Omar, what are you doing?" she said pushing his hand away from her butt.

"Come on, you know you want it," he said pulling her toward him and started kissing all over her. She kept struggling to get out of his grip.

"Omar stop!" she yelled.

"Hey, man stop!" they both look over to see Bishop. Omar let's go of Penny. "When a girl says stop you stop okay?" he said.

"Whatever man," Omar walked away from Penny and him.

"You okay?" Bishop walked over to Penny. She nodded. "Don't know why you started dancing with Omar, dude is a player"

"I should have known, I just thought he changed, but I guess I was wrong," she said ashamed of what just happened.

"Hey, follow me," he said taking her hand and leading her upstairs. Penny didn't know where she was going she just followed behind him.

Bishop took her in a bedroom and closed the door. Penny eyes were wide. Were they about to do something that she thinks they about to do? Have sex?

"Bishop….what are you doing or what are we about to do?" she asked shocked. He locked the door and walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. Penny wanted to stop, but didn't. Instead she kissed him back until he stops.

"Penny I liked you ever since I met you," he admitted to her.

"Oh Bishop, that's so sweet of you, but what about LaCienega?" Penny asked.

"What about her? I like you and I want to do something while we're in here," he said.

"Wow Bishop I like you too, but I don't want to go behind LaCienega's back like this."

"Come on Penny, I be hearing how she be disrespecting you in front of everybody and she even talk behind your back too when she with me."

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded.

She thought about it like why shouldn't she have sex with Bishop? She will get back at LaCienega for being a bitch to her of the rest her life since meeting her and her dreams will come true. Even though Penny will feel real guilty about it she doesn't care as long as she has Bishop, the boy she been wanting for a year.

"So, let's do this," she said then wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and he lowers his face to her and passionately kissing her. They start to make out like crazy and they stop so Bishop could take Penny's tank top off and show her bra then threw it across the room then she kicked her heels off her feet and walked over to the king sized bed and laid across it. Bishop took his shirt off showing his six pack that made Penny want him even more, then took his shoes off and went over to Penny and got on top of her and go back to kissing. She then start undoing his pants and he took them off only having his boxers on. They stopped again and as Penny took her bra off and throwing it off the bed. Bishop looked at her B 36 cup breasts.

"You like it?" she said.

"Mmmhmm," he said licking his lips. "Now take all of your clothes off." Penny nod in agreement.

He unzipped her jeans and pulled them off of her and threw them on the floor then took her underwear off too leaving her lying on the bed naked. He looked her up and down admiring her body by how beautiful it looked.

"You look beautiful," he smiled at her and she smiled back. He threw the panties on the floor then took his boxers off too and did the same.

Penny was surprise by Bishop's manhood. It was big and long. Then they went under the covers with Bishop on top of her.

"I'm about to go in" he warned her knowing she a virgin.

"You can go" she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready" she told him.

He then put his manhood inside of her and starts thrusting in slowly. She moaned in pain for a while then got use to it and the moans turned into moans of pleasure.

Penny and Bishop both put their clothes on after what just happened. Penny couldn't believe what she just did. She had sex with her frienemy's boyfriend. It kept echoing in her head over and over again she couldn't get it out of her head, she should be happy that she did it with LaCienega's boyfriend, but half of her feels terrible and the other half is happy she did it with her crush, but not while he was with somebody else.

"You okay?" he asked as Penny put her shirt over her head.

"Yeah, I'm good," she lied.

"You sure, you seem a little sad. Was it bad?" he asked.

"Oh no, Bishop you was great," she said as she turn around to him. "But it just doesn't feel right that we had sex while you are still with LaCienega. I kind of feel like a slut" she said sadly. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"You are not a slut. You just want to get LaCienega back for what she did to you for years and I really don't blame you," he let her go and walked to the door.

"Bishop" she called out to him before he left out. "Will you keep this a secret between me and you and not your friends?"

"I promise" he said then left out leaving her in the room alone still thinking about what happened a few minutes ago.

Penny, DiJonay, and Zoey were riding in DiJonay's uncle's hummer about to take Penny home. Through out the ride home all Penny could think about having sex with Bishop.

"Penny, what's wrong? You are very quiet" DiJonay asked.

"Nothing just tired" Penny lied. She really wanted to tell them, but knowing DiJonay she would tell everybody in the whole world about Penny losing her virginity at a young age. Her parents would flip and they probably send her to an all girls' school or keep her in her room until she Suga Mama's age. So, right now she going to take this secret to her grave no matter how much it eats her up inside.

"Okay whatever you say. So like I was saying Zoey…." DiJonay and Zoey went back to their conversion they were having about whatever they were talking about while Penny just stared out the window wondering if everything Bishop said would come true.

"Penny! Time for breakfast!," Trudy called out from downstairs in the kitchen with Oscar, Suga Mama, and the twins. Penny came downstairs into the kitchen where her family were.

"Good morning everybody" Penny greeted and gave everybody a kiss on the cheek then sitting down at the table next to Bebe and Cece.

"Good morning, baby." Trudy said as she put a stack of pancakes on the table.

"Is Bebe feeling better now from last night?" Penny asked as she looked at her little brother playing with his food.

"Yes he is" Trudy answered.

"Good. That means we don't have to pay Dr. Payne no money like you want to do." Oscar said as he starts eating his food.

"Oscar, he doesn't pay that much" Trudy sat down next to Oscar with her plate.

"He charge too much and I'm not giving him a lot of money for something a regular doctor can do." he said.

"At least he making money from his job" Suga mama laughed as Oscar gave her a mean stare. The Proud Snacks, of course, wasn't doing so well and Oscar was having a hard time selling them since from what other people who had tried them said "They were the worst snacks they have ever tasted", but for some reason the Proud Snacks company is still in business after all these harsh comments and people suing him. The Proud Snacks is still running.

"At least I got a job" Oscar shot back.

"I did and sold more than that poison you feed to people" Suga Mama said.

"Then went out of business because you 'really' wanted to put your crusting feet in it" Oscar laughed.

"Will you two stop it? You're sending a bad influence on the twins." Trudy said.

Penny agreed with her mother. They have been going at it ever since she could remember and they probably been arguing since Oscar was born. Penny was getting tired of it. Penny then looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and saw that it was almost eight. Penny put the rest of her eggs in her mouth before getting up.

"Okay, see y'all later. Thanks mom" Penny said before kissing Trudy on the cheek then out the kitchen to get her backpack from the floor and walked out the down to find Zoey and DiJonay walking toward her house.

"Hey guys" Penny said as she met up with them.

"Hey Penny, ready to go", Zoey said and Penny nodded. As they start walking they see LaCienega leaving out her house and walking to the front by the curb waiting for somebody.

"Hey LaCiennage, You're walking with us to school?" DiJonay called out.

"Um, no, Bishop is picking me up" LaCienega said. Penny was confused because she thought Bishop broke up with her since that what she heard when they was together last Friday night at Bishop's party. He said he liked her more than LaCienega, but if he did why would he be giving her a ride in his car? Now Penny really felt like a slut now, having sex with one of her friend's boyfriend.

Before DiJonay was going to respond back, a black Mustang rolls up in front of LaCienega and she walked around to the passenger's side and before she got in she waved good bye to her friends then the car drove off down the road.

"I wish I had a man who could drive me around in a nice car like that" Zoey said.

"Yeah, she living well" DiJonay agreed.

"Well, y'all not so come on" Penny said bitterly and starts walking with DiJonay and Zoey following behind her with a puzzled look on their faces.

"What's up with you?" Zoey asked as she walks up beside Penny.

"What you mean? Nothing I'm good" Penny lied. She wasn't good. After seeing Bishop pick LaCienega up from her house earlier made her feel like hitting someone or at least Bishop for telling her he likes her more than LaCienega. Penny didn't know what to do, she was just pissed and she needed to walk it off.

"Why have you been acting so anti-sociable lately? Is it about Bishop and LaCienega? You know green isn't your color?" DiJonay said.

"I'm not jealous! I just want to get to school" Penny snapped.

"Whatever, just don't go buck wild on me" she said.

* * *

 **At School**

* * *

Penny, DiJonay, and Zoey finally get to the school where Stinky and Michael are waiting for them in the front of the school.

"Hey guys" Penny said walking up to them.

"Hey" Stinky and Michael said at the same time. DiJonay (of course) ran up to Stinky and was hugging up on him which he didn't like. "DiJonay, let go of me!" Stinky said struggling to get out of her embrace.

"Oh, baby I would never let you go" she said hugging him tighter as everybody laughed at them.

Penny looked at the corner of her eyes and see LaCienega hugging up on Bishop as he lending on his car in the parking lot which made Penny green as the Hulk. Penny couldn't help, but walk over to them.

"Hey y'all" Penny said with a fake smile.

"Oh, Hey Proud.", LaCienega said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "What's up?" she asked as Penny looked her up and down. LaCienega was stylish today. She had on Gucci from head to toe and was working it. What has Bishop been doing to get money for these designer clothes? Penny thought.

"I just want to talk to Bishop about something…alone" Penny said eyeing him. LaCienega looked at Bishop and Bishop gave her a nod telling her that it was okay. LaCienega walked off toward the group Penny left behind.

As LaCienega was out of ear sight, Penny turns to Bishop who just rolled his eyes.

"I see you and Beyonce over here making googly eyes at each other and gave her a ride." Penny said.

"What you want?" Bishop asked annoyed.

"I want to know why you told me a lie. So all that talk about your liking me was just something to get in my pants?" she said.

"No. I really meant that it just that I can't let LaCienega go because of what happened, this weekend." he said getting up from his car hood.

Penny laughed. "You know you are real fake and a playa. I should have known you would have just play me like a little video game. Well, look here game over. I'm out" Penny was about to turn around and walk away, but Bishop took her by the wrist and turns her back around to him that had her a few inches from his face.

"Maybe I will think about it. I'll get back at you about it" he said.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Yeah." he let go of her. "Now go to class before you and your crew is late" he gave her a smirk and Penny turned around and walked away. She blush a little as she walked to everybody else.

"What were you two talking about?" LaCiengea asked as she got to the group.

"Why you want to know?" Penny said walking pass her.

"Look Proud! Bishop is mine, so go get your own man and stop trying to take him." she threatens her while Penny just rolled her.

 _'I feel sorry for Bishop putting up with her jealous attitude'_ Penny thought.

Penny walked into the school with her friends as LaCienega walked toward Bishop with a mean look. Bishop knew what was coming so he just stood there and rolls his eyes.

"Nothing happened" he said before she said anything to him.

"How you know I was going to ask that? So something did happen!" she said.

"What is up with you? I just said nothing happen, so why are you bugging?" he starts walking away from her and she follows behind her fired up.

"You did do something. Do you like her?" she said and he stops then turns around to her.

"No. I like you and only you." He went to go give her a kiss, but she stops him by pushing him away.

"What you mean like? You should love me." she snapped. Bishop was getting tired of this. He was getting tired of LaCienega and her drama.

"You know what I mean" he said.

"That you just like me instead of love me. I hate you Bishop! You are nobody and never will be so go to hell!" she said.

"LaCienega, just shut up! You are just a drama queen." he shouted to her and start walking away as she again follows behind.

"Yeah, Go walk away like a little bitch!" she said.

 _ **SMACK!**_

LaCienega held the side of her face while blood came out of her nose. She looked back at him with a shocked expression.

Bishop had back slapped her with his hand. This happens once in a whole when LaCienega talk back to him and calling him out his name like she just did. LaCienega usually hold her tongue, but after seeing him talking to Penny it made her so mad.

"What did I tell you about that mouth of yours?" he said. She was shaking by the event that just happened.

"I-I-I'm sorry" she said while crying.

"Better be. Now go to the bathroom and wash up. Don't want people to see you like this do you?" he said before turning around and leaving the sobbing LaCienega behind.

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

* * *

Penny been feeling a little sick lately and been thinking about something that would be the last thing she would think about. Is she pregnant? Is what kept echoing in her mind over and over again for the past few hours, she was afraid of the thought of it because it is scary feeling that it might come true, but how does she know if she really is pregnant?

She was just walking down the sidewalk to get her mind off of the pregnant thoughts she has, but was that all she was doing? Because next thing she knew it she was in a drug store looking around a aisle for something that she too scared to buy and too ashamed. She found it and picks it up then went to the counter where the cashier looked at her with one eye brow raised.

"I see you haven't bought a more important thing that could have you at home instead of here buying this" the cashier said holding up the pregnancy test. Penny looked around ashamed of her item she about to buy.

"Just ring it up" Penny grumble as the middle age woman rang the item up.

"$1.50" the woman said. Penny took out two dollars and hand it to the woman who took it then put it in the cash register and was about to take out some change to give back to Penny, but Penny said, "Keep the change" she said before leaving out the store. Penny put her hood over her head and put the pregnancy test in her coat pocket so nobody would see her with it. She doesn't want people to know about her "little problem". She power walks home so she wouldn't be stopped by anybody who knows her and want to talk. She just wants to go home and get this thing over with, so she will go back to her life...if it comes up negative.

Penny went to turn the corner when a blue Nissan pulls up beside her and their window rolls down.

"Penny?" a familiar voice question as Penny turn her head and saw Frankie staring at her puzzled.

"Um hey Frankie, I can't talk I got to go home" she said walking faster.

"How about I take you home?" he asked.

"No, no. That's okay. I need to get fit by walking off some fat" she lied. She kept wishing he would go away. She does not want to talk right now or be bother by him or anybody else. She just wants to get home now.

"Come on, I take you home. You don't need to excise, you look great" he smiled at her. 'Why all of a sudden he wants to be nice to me? First he was sexist now he wants to get with me? I guess my new look got his attention' she thought as she kept walking.

"I'm good. Thanks anyway, I see you later" she said with a fake smile.

"Alright I see you later than" he said before he drove off down the road. Penny sighs sadly and kept walking with her head down.

A half an hour later, Penny was sitting on the toilet rocking back and forth waiting for the timer to go off so she would know that the pregnancy will be ready and show if she was pregnant or not. She kept rocking worrying about the results will be. She did a little prayer in her mind, praying that it will be negative. A blue negative that would tell her that this sickness she been having is just from something she ate. How did this happen? She never thought this would happen to her having to sit in the bathroom waiting for her pregnancy result.

 _ ***Ding!***_

The timer went off and she took the pregnancy off from the counter so fast and looked at it where there was a pink positive sign on it. She dropped the test in a shock expression with her mouth open.

'No. It can't be. I can't be. A mother, not now'


	3. Seventeen and Pregnant

_**Author's note:**_ _I didn't change nothing about this chapter, I just added the rest of last chapter and edited the mistakes. I plan on doing that with the next few chapters she has. And chapter five will be completely written by myself because she only did four chapters._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I DO NOT own Proud Family or Bishop (Purple-tina21's)_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Seventeen and Pregnant**

* * *

Penny woke up with puffy, red eyes. She cried herself asleep last night from finding out she was pregnant. What is she going to do? She can't afford to take care of a baby especially not at 17 years old when she still in high school without no job. Penny never thought this would happen to her. She thought she would be smarter than that, but instead she was all head over heels for a boy who don't like or never had. She was just a naïve, teenage girl who open her legs and now she has to take responsible for her actions.

"Penny time for breakfast" Trudy called out to Penny from downstairs.

"I'm not hungry!" she shouted back to her mother. Penny didn't want to see her family and knowing she has a baby growing inside of her. She doesn't have the guts to look at them or tell them that see pregnant.

"Are you sure" Trudy asked.

"Yes!" Penny said then pulling the covers over her head and start back crying again. _'What am I going to do with this baby? I can't keep it a secret forever'_ Penny thought to herself.

 _'Hey boy, I really want to see if you could go down, down…'_ Rihanna sang on Penny's cell phone letting her know that she has a call from somebody. Penny lifts her arm up to her night stand that was next to her bed and grabbed her cell then brought it to her face and saw the caller ID that it was DiJonay.

Penny sniffed and whipped her face before answering her phone. She pushes the talk button and put it to her ear. "Hello?" she said.

"Penny? Are you okay? You don't sound good" DiJonay said sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm good. I just waken up." Penny lied. "What's up?"

"Zoey and I are going to the mall, want to come?" she asked.

"I don't know Dee…I'm not in the mood right now" Penny said sounding depressed.

"Come on Penny, they have a sale down here and I know you want to buy something cute"

'Yeah, but won't be able to fit it in a couple of months' Penny thought. She shrugged her shoulders and thought maybe she should go and spend enough time with her friends before her stomach starts to grow.

"I guess I'll go. I'll meet you there in a few" Penny then hang up and got out of bed to get dress. She just wore a t-shirt with old jeans then went downstairs to see her family eating breakfast without her. "Bye everybody, I'm leaving" she was about to exit the door, but Trudy called out to her.

"Wait Penny, don't you want to eat before leaving?" she asked.

"I'll get something to eat at McDonalds some where. Bye" she then left out the house and started walking down the street to the bus stop to wait for the bus to come and take her to the mall where her friends were going to be.

Penny looked from the corner of her eye and saw a pregnant girl walking toward her. She looks like she was in her early 20's and look like she was going to drop any minute. The woman sat down next to Penny while rubbing her big, round belly and having Penny stare at it made her get even more worried that she was going to be a mother soon.

"May I help you?" Penny looked up from the woman's belly to her puzzled face.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just…I didn't mean to stare" Penny apologized then looked away ashamed that she was caught.

"It's OK, you're not the first to be staring at a pregnant seventeen year old" Penny looked back at her in shock from her age. The girl look sad while looking at her stomach and having her hand on it. From looking at her you wouldn't think she was the same age as Penny because of the way she dressed and didn't act like some girls at Penny's school. This made Penny even more scared, it was like looking into a mirror that showed the future.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that old, I thought you were in your twenties" Penny said.

"Well, my step-dad knew, but that didn't stop him from raping me" the girl exposed without looking at Penny.

Penny was surprised from hearing what happen to the girl and how she got pregnant.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Penny said.

"It's OK he in jail now, but it still doesn't change what happen especially if I have something to remind me" she looked up at Penny. "I'm Diana, you?"

"Penny"

"Nice to meet you" Diana smiled and Penny did the same.

The bus then pulled up and they both got on and sat next to each other in the front. Penny couldn't help looking at Diana's pregnant stomach like she never saw a pregnant girl before, but it's just so scary for her to know that she will be like Diana one day.

"Penny, are you OK?" Diana asked concerned.

"Um, yeah it just…Can I asks you something?" Penny asked. She just had to know how it feels to be a teenage mother, so she can know what to expect later on when the child is born.

"Yeah go ahead" Diana said.

"What's it like to be pregnant at a young age?" Penny sounded uncomfortable asking her.

"Well, it's no walk in the park I'll tell you that; I don't have a normal teenage life anymore, I can't go out with my friends, I have no job to support my daughter, so I have to go and do that for food and clothes, but at least my family is trying to support me. It's difficult and hard and I wish this never happened to me" she explained calmly unlike what Penny would think of how she would have reacted.

"Dang, that's messed up, but can I ask what is your daughter's name."

"Melody" Diana smiled at Penny for telling her the name.

"That's beautiful" Penny told her.

Penny and Diana talked until they got to the mall where Penny had to meet her friends at. She and Diana had almost everything in common and were happy to make a new friend.

"I'll see you later Diana" Penny said when she got up from the seat.

"Yeah, see ya" Diana said before Penny walked off the bus and headed into the mall where she first saw her friends in the food court sitting at a table with shopping bags around them.

"Hey Dee, hey Zoe" Penny greeted her friends when she walked over to them.

"Hey Penny, you just missed a big sale here" DiJonay said holding up one of her bags where it has American Engle on the bag.

"Sorry, I guess the bus got me here a little late" Penny said starting to feel like she about to throw up.

"Are you OK? You look sick" Zoey asked concerned. Penny nodded her head, but really she wasn't. She was feeling sick and need to get to a bathroom quick before she vomit in one of their bags that had their clothes in them and she knows they wouldn't like that.

"I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom" Penny quickly went to the restroom and hurry in one of the stalls and without closing the door she kneeled down and started throwing up in the toilet. _'Damn, do I have to put up with this until the baby comes?'_ she thought to herself.

After a few minutes later, Penny was done and stood up on her feet while she wipes some of the vomit from around her mouth. She then turns around to see Zoey looking at her.

"Zoey! What are you doing in here?" Penny asked while surprised.

"I wanted to see if you were OK, are you OK Penny?" Zoey asked.

"Of course, I just ate something bad this morning" Penny lied while walking pass Zoey and to one of the sinks to wash her hands.

"Penny, something is wrong with you I know there is"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Penny took a paper towel to wipe her hands.

"You know what I'm talking about. There's something wrong and you can tell me…I promise I won't tell anybody" Penny looked at Zoey nervous. Her stomach felt like it was doing flips and making a knot. Penny didn't know if she should tell her since her friends are not really the ones who can keep a secret for too long, but since she wanted to tell somebody and can tell Zoey won't tell by looking into her eyes.

Penny took a deep breath, "I'm…pregnant"

Zoey was shocked of what she heard. Penny busted into tears because ashamed of her action.

"When you did…How did…who's the father!" she couldn't find the words to ask Penny, she was still surprised from Penny's secret she tried to keep.

Penny sniffed and wiped her tears, "Please don't tell no one not even Dee"

"I promise I won't"

"It was at Bishop's party a couple of weeks ago…I was just trying to have fun and it happened…he said he liked me, but he didn't mean it" Penny went back to crying again. Zoey took Penny's hands into hers to comfort her.

"Who's the father Penny?"

"Bishop" Penny sobbed as Zoey gasped the shocking news. "I wanted to get LaCienega back for everything she done to me and I really liked him and he said he liked me, but he just lied to get in bed with me. I'm just a slut" Penny fell to her knees and cried harder. She was felt kind of good that she told somebody, but she also felt ashamed of her sleeping one of her friend's boyfriend.

Zoey kneeled down to Penny and wrapped her arms around her to calm her down, "It's going to be OK I'm going to support you all the way"

"Thank you Zoe" Penny hugged her back and was happy to have somebody who will help her through her hard time.

She has one person to support her, but is her family going to react like Zoey and not explored…probably not, but it's going to be worth a try.


	4. Should I or Shouldn't I?

_**Author's note:**_ _I didn't change nothing about this chapter, edited the mistakes. This is the last chapter that she had up. The next chapter will be complete written by myself, I don't know how she wanted them to react, so the react of Penny's parents are all up to me and if I was to be cannon to the cartoon, well let's just say you're all in for a crazy ride. The next chapter should be written tomorrow and probably finished in a week or so._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I DO NOT own Proud Family or Bishop (Purple-tina21's)_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Should I or Shouldn't I?**

* * *

Penny is standing outside her front door nervous. She was planning on telling her family that she was pregnant, but she was so scared of their reaction she didn't know if she should tell them or not. She thought that they would probably disown her and kick her out of the house or they might take it well, but she knows good and well that her dad will flip out when he finds out. _'Oh, what should I do? Should I tell them?'_ Penny thought to herself.

She took a deep breath, unlock the door, and walk in the house to see Trudy, Oscar, and Suga Mama sitting in the living room watching TV. They all looked at her as she came in.

"Hey Penny, where were you?" Trudy asked curious as Penny closed the door behind her.

"At the mall with my friends" Penny said as her heart beat fast when she walked over to her family, "Um, you guys I have to tell you something" she said nervously.

"But we have to tell you something first" Oscar said as he turned the TV off and stood up with a big grin on his face.

"What is it?" she asked.

He walked over to her and put his arm around her and guides her to the window. "You see that car in front of our lawn?" he asked her as he points to the 2002 black jeep.

"Yeah"

"Well, it's yours" Oscar pulled the car keys out of his pocket and gave them to her. Penny couldn't believe she finally has a car, even if the car is old and out of date she was still excited…a little.

"Oh m gosh, thank you daddy" Penny hugged her father as Trudy and Suga mama looked at them with joy.

Oscar let go of her embrace, "So, what did you wanted to tell us?" he asked her taking her off guard. Penny totally forgot about her confession to her family about her pregnancy.

"Uh…I was going to tell you…" Penny turned around to face Trudy and Suga Mama "…I…I, um…" she looked at her father then back at her mother and grandmother scared of what they might do to her. Will they yell? Will they feel disgusted? Will they take away her car? All these things running through her mind as she pulling on her bottom shirt. "…I'm…I'm pre-…I'm pretty happy to have a car and glad you giving it to me" Penny lied as she put on big fake smile.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy, because I paid lots of money for that car" Oscar said.

"Cheap ass only paid $100" Suga Mama mumbled under her breath, but Oscar heard her and glared at her with a mean look then put his attention back on Penny.

"Now, you have to be responsible of having this car and don't have any boys in there. Only your friends" he told her.

"Yes daddy. Thank you" she kissed him on the cheek "I'm going to test drive it right quick" she said as she walked out of the house.

When she got outside she felt bad that she didn't tell her family about her pregnancy, she didn't want them yelling at her and taking away her car that she just got. 'I'll probably tell them later' she thought as she walked down the porch and headed toward the old Jeep. As she was walking she saw LaCienega coming out of her house wearing Gucci from head to toe.

"Hey Proud!" she said as she walked down her walk way. Penny rolled her eyes and waved at her. "Is that your car?" LaCienega asked then laughed. "I know your family poor, but I never thought that they would buy you an ugly car like that" she laughed some more.

Penny gave her the evil eye. "Well, at least I have a car and don't have to dependent on others to take me places"

LaCienega stopped laughing, "At least I have a man, unlike you" she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "And his car is WAY nicer than your car"

"As long as it get me from point A to point B I really don't care what you have to say" Penny said as she walked to her car.

"Oh Proud, only poor people who can't afford nice cars say that" LaCienega laughed. Penny gave her the finger that shut her up then Penny got into her car and drove off.

Penny sometimes felt bad for sleeping with Bishop and other times she was happy. She probably would rub it in her face that Bishop might like her better, but if he did like Penny better than why is he still with LaCienega? Penny hated the fact that she gave up her virginity for somebody who doesn't like her back and was only using her. _'I feel like a fool. Why does this have to happen to me?'_ Penny thought as she turns the corner on to Dijonay block. Penny took her cell phone out and called Dijonay by pushing her number in her contacts.

"Hello?" Dijonay answered in the second ring.

"Hey Dee, look outside" Penny said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just look" Penny told her.

Dijonay walked to her window and saw the black jeep that Penny was in. "Girl, I don't see nothing, but an ugly jeep sitting in front of my house" she said to Penny who just laughed a little.

"Dee, I'm inside the ugly car in front of your house" Penny said.

"Oh my god your parents finally got you a car?" Dijonay said excited.

"Yeah, I'm just driving around and I was hoping if you wanna ride with me"

"Hell yeah, I need to get away from these annoying little kids. I be out in a sec" she then hang up and got ready to leave.

The music was booming in the car as Penny and Dijonay were cruising around the town. They were laughing and talking about friends, family, school, etc. while driving.

"I'm so glad that you finally got a car, now you can pick me up when ever my brothers and sisters get on my nerves. Shoot, I need to get away from those bratty kids" Dijonay said.

"I don't blame you. Those kids are bad" Penny said.

"Penny, I wish I had your life" she said to Penny, "You're life is good. You got two siblings who not bad like mine, you get to see your parents' everyday, and you got the coolest grandma I have ever known"

 _'If only she knew what's going to happen soon'_ Penny thought in her mind about the baby and how it might just change her life forever. Penny started thinking about what she would think about her pregnancy would: will she accept her mistake or will she tease and look down on her? She didn't want to lose her best friend or her family when she tells them soon.

"Oh my god, Penny look" Penny turn her head and saw where Dijonay was pointing at and it was Diana walking. Penny felt sorry for her because she was walking to whatever she going while pregnant, so she was going to pull over and pick her up until Dijonay said, "That is just sad. What a slut". Penny was taken back by what her friend had said about Diana.

 _'How could she say that when she doesn't even know her'_ Penny thought ' _is that what she going to say to me when I start to show?'_

"She should have kept her legs closed instead of wide open, now look at her. Pregnant" Dijonay crossed her arms and shook her head with disgust.

Penny couldn't help, but defend her new friend, "Dee, you don't know that girl you can't just talk about her"

"I don't care if I don't know her I know she's pregnant and stupid"

"But, what if she was forced to have sex then what? She's still a slut" Penny said.

"No, but-"

"But, nothing you shouldn't be judging people from how they look. Some people have some real issues going on in their life and they don't need your mean comment bring them down" Penny snapped at Dijonay. It was bugging her so much that she had to do something about it.

"Well, dang you're acting like I was talking about you. Are you ok?" Dijonay asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Look, I need to take you home I remember to do something for my mom". Penny started thinking about her pregnancy again and wanted to tell her family about it, so she could get it over with. Penny dropped Dijonay at her house then went home.

This is it. Penny's heart beat fast and she started playing around with her fingers as she was walking up the porch of her house. She stopped at her front door for a couple second. _'Come on Penny, you can do it. Go in there and tell them they might understand'_ Penny put her hand on the door knob and took a deep breath before turning it and opening it, she saw all of her family in the living room sitting in the same place they were when she left earlier today.

"Welcome back, how was your joy ride?" Trudy asked.

"It was nice" she look down at her feet with a sad face "I have to tell you guys something"

"What is it" Trudy looked concerned. They all looked at her.

"I did something really bad" she lifts her head up with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Oscar asked starting to feel scared of what he was going to hear.

Penny wrapped her tears away from her eyes and sniffed a lot. _'Please, god let them understand and don't help through this'_ Penny was so scared of what their reaction will be, she was hoping it will be positive, but she doubt that.

"Penny, tell us. We probably can help you with it" Trudy walked over to her daughter and put her arms around her to comfort her.

"Mama…" 'Here's goes nothing' "I'm pregnant"


	5. Little Secret

_**Author's note:**_ _I'm so freaking excited to start writing this chapter, I decided to keep the characters reactions completely cannon so expect this chapter to be completely crazy as fuck! I try hard to write really long chapters I just don't have it in my blood to write extremely long chapters and I hope nobody minds that to be honest. At the same time I hate extremely short chapters so I'll try my hardest to make the chapter a decent size, not too small nor too large. If you want to check out any of my other work don't be afraid to check out my page. (Shameless self promo.) Anyway enough with this note, let's get on with this story. I'd appreciate some feed back, especially by the original writer._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I DO NOT own proud family or characters. Bishop (Purple-Tina21's)_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Little Secret**

* * *

"Mama." _'Here goes nothing.'_ "I'm pregnant."

It was an awkward silence after that as Penny waited for her parents reaction. She just stares at them as they stared at her with puzzled facial expressions. It was killing her inside, they weren't saying anything and it freaking hurt. This was it this was the moment they kicked her out the house and disown her. She'd have to change her name and go to a different school or better yet just disappear completely.

"What?" Oscar was the first to speak, he was just having trouble comprehending what he had just heard. His little girl, his princess, his penny was pregnant. "I repeat what? You better be playing aound Penny!"

She could help but flinch a bit at the hardness of his voice. She knew he was going to take it bad, she just felt like crawling into a hole to escape. She hasn't even mentally prepared herself for her father's reaction. She was just hoping and praying that'll it go well but the wasn't the case at this moment. She felt the tear gathering in her eyes, it was hard to fight back the tears that threatened to spill.

Penny hesitated a bit before speaking; "I'm p-pregnant."

Trudy was lost for words, she couldn't even form a sentence but seeing his daughter cry hurt her. She walked over towards her daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace. She allowed her to sob on her shoulder and let it all out, this didn't mean she accepted the fact the her seventeen year old daughter was pregnant.

Oscar let out a noise of frustration, "I knew we shouldn't have allowed her to stay out until 12 o'clock and now she's fucking pregnant!'

Trudy pulled away from Penny and turned towards her husband with a glare. "Are you blaming this on me? She's a teenage girl with fucking hormones Oscar it was bond to happen sooner or later."

This was just perfect now her parents were fighting because of her, she didn't want this to happen. She knew her father was going to have a problem with this and she completely didn't understand how her mother felt about this situation. It was just crazy, her father's yelling just got louder and louder until the house was filled with nothing but silence.

"Penny," he sighs softly pinching the bridge of his nose. "Who is the baby's father?"

That question completely caught her off guard, he wanted to know that baby's father. She looked down in shame biting her bottom lip, this was all his fault. If he didn't lie about liking her then none of this would be happening right now. She wouldn't be seventeen and pregnant. Her life wouldn't be ruined.

If is wasn't for him her parents wouldn't be fighting, she'll probably be riding around in the jeep her father brought her with a few of her friends. Instead her life was over, she'd have to get monthly check ups at the hospital, she'd have to give up her life or partying, and she'll never find a boy that'll date her since she has a child.

"Some kid name Bishop, he isn't important," she spat out bitterly, just saying his name mind her have mixed feelings. She simply couldn't get over her crush, that'll take awhile, but other than that she felt a small bit of hatred towards him. It was small but it was still there.

Trudy reaches out gently touching her daughter's shoulder, "Penny sweetheart, who is this boy to you, maybe your boyfriend?"

Penny shook her head, "he.." she sighs softly. "He was someone I met at the party, I don't know much about him, and I made a stupid mistake with him that night," she lied. She just didn't want anything to do with him anymore. The only reminder of his was this baby in her stomach.

Trudy nodded her head, obviously she knew her daughter was lying to her but she didn't want to pry. She pulled her into a hug with a small frown adoring her lips. "I can't believe this happened and I'm not okay with this one bit, but I won't abandon you in your time of need," she kisses the top of her daughters head.

"You're so grounded!" Oscar rubbed his arms, he just couldn't accept it. He little girl was pregnant, "I will be having a talk with this Bishop person."

Penny eyes widen at this, she didn't even tell Bishop that she was pregnant. She buried her face into his mother's chest knowing that anything she'd tell her father he wouldn't listen to. It just felt like everything was falling apart and it was all her felt. She is only seventeen for god sakes, this is way too much for her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Trudy sighed.

Oscar glared over towards his wife with his arms across, "why the hell not?"

"You heard our daughter, he isn't important of anything we know he probably wouldn't want to be apart of this babies life," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't like this at all either, but we can't just go talk to him, he probably doesn't know about the baby."

Penny pulled away from her mother's protective hold. "He doesn't know, and I don't want him to know at that moment, can you wait until I at least tell him?"

Oscar didn't like this one bit, he knew he should've been more strict on her. "Fine, but this doesn't mean you're off the hook young lady, you're still very grounded, which means your car is getting taken away."

"It was a piece of junk anyway," sugar mama commented from the couch. She looks over at her son, "if you was anymore strict on her she'd might run away."

"I'd lock her up before any of that happens," Oscar mumbles underneath his breath. "I want you home right after school every single day! This grounding is for until your pregnancy is over do I make myself clear? Which means no friends and definitely no boy!"

Penny's eyes widen, "wait what? Not even Zoe? Or Dijonay?"

"No not even Zoe, and especially not Dijonay," he cringed a bit at the mention of her name. "We have you on lockdown until further notice, you I want your phone every night after ten o'clock, you should be lucky I'm allowing you to have one at all."

Trudy glares strongly at her husband, "don't you think that a little too much Oscar? We can't have her on lockdown."

"Trudy! You give this girl way too much freedom, she'll be on lockdown, if I put her on lockdown," he walks out the living room without another word.

This was horrible, just like that her entire world was flipped upside down, and this was all Bishop's fault. If he haven't had brought her to that room she wouldn't been pregnant at the moment, she knew both her parents were disappointed in her. Even her mother was upset about this situation even though she wasn't showing it penny could easily tell.

"I'm going to my room," she mumbled with her shoulders slouched.

Once she reached her room, she slammed the door shut. She knew her father was going to react this way, why would she think any different. Anyone who knew Oscar Proud could predict that'll be his reaction from a mile away, but she could keep this a secret from her family. Especially since she'd be showing fairly soon.

 _'What would people at school think of me when I start showing?'_

She gently places her hands onto her flat stomach, what would her friends think of her? She was freaking pregnant for crying out loud, her life was basically over already. She'd be like Diana, being called a slut by people who didn't even know the entire story. It sickens her that people loved to judge people just by their appearance.

 _'Why am I worried about what people think of me?'_

 _'Because you're insecure.'_

 _'When you start to show they'll call you all kind of names.'_

 _'Yes, exactly. Like whore, slut, and many more.'_

 _'They'll say things like, do you open your legs for just anybody?'_

"Stop it! Just stop!," she covers her ears with her hands. She just couldn't freaking take it, all them hurtful things would be said about her when everyone in school finds out about her pregnancy, even Dijonay would call her them names. She didn't have a problem with calling Diana that when she didn't know her. "I can't go back to school, I just can't."

A sudden knock came to her door.

"Who is it?"

Trudy's voice came from the other side, "dinner is ready sweetie."

"I'll be done in a minute," she groaned. She has to still deal with her family. Hopefully this dinner goes well, especially with the beans being spilled now.

Penny took a deep breath before walking out her room and going downstairs to the kitchen to eat dinner. Cece and Bebe were both in their highchairs making a mess with their food, but eating it nonetheless. She took her place at the dinner table, and looks down at her food.

"So Penny, how has school been going?" Trudy tries to make conversation.

Penny sighs softly, shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes inside of her mouth, could this be anymore awkward. "Umm, school has been alright, I believe I'm passing some of my classes," she shrugged.

"You don't know if your passing?" Oscar easier an eyebrow.

"Well, we won't know our grades until progress reports come out," Penny answers as casual as she could, this was way too weird. "I'm sorry I can't do this."

Oscar sighed heavily, "I agree, this is fairly awkward."

Sugar mama shakes her head, "how about we have a talk about how you're going to take care of this baby Penny."

Penny haven't thought about that, she just amused her parents were going to pay for everything. She'd have to - "get a job."

"She could work with me," Oscar suggested.

"She would want a job that'll actually pay her," Sugar mama laughs.

 _'I'd have to get a job, I can't go partying anymore, I can't do anything.'_

Trudy smile softly, "I think getting a job is a good idea, it'll help you with responsibility, and how to be more responsible."

"Yeah," she places her head down with a small frown. "When will I have time for myself?"

"Time for yourself?" Oscar asked. "Penny you have to realize, that you'll no longer be able to think about yourself, that child comes first."

"What!?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm just telling you the truth Penny, you made your bed now you'll just have to lay in it," Oscar said slightly bitter, he still couldn't get over the fact that his daughter was with child.

"This isn't fair," Penny sighs softly.

"It isn't fair? You should've thought about that before you opened your leg for this boy Penny! That's your problem you never think before doing something," Oscar was getting more mad by the second. "Take care of your responsibility."

Penny stared long and hard at her father, "I hate you!" She got up from her chair, running upstairs to her room, the sound of her door slamming shut echoed throughout the house.

Trudy sighs softly, "don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"You baby her too much Trudy, and I have had enough with her attitude," Oscar finishes his plate and puts it in the sink. "It's not my fault she can't handle the truth Trudy, I'm done being the nice guy."

"Since when was you the nice guy?" Trudy glares at her husband before leaving the kitchen. "And mister nice guy, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."


End file.
